londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
League Table 2009
The League Table 2009 was last updated on Monday 23rd February at 9:10 pm. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp(at)dial.pipex.com. Rules & entries See also Site List 2009. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="35"|Name !width="35"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Johnny Allan |Beddington SF |88 |0 |- |'2nd' |Steve Blake |Tyttenhanger GPs |86 |0 |- |'3rd' |Steve Gale |Holmethorpe Sand Pits |83 |0 |-] |'4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |81 |0 |- |'5th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |80 |0 |- |'6th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |79 |0 |- |'7th' |John Archer |Crossness |76 |0 |- |'=8th' |Vince Halley-Frame | Dagenham Chase |73 |0 |- |'=8th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens |73 |0 |- |'10th' |Daniel Erickson-Hull |Fairlop Waters |71 |0 |- |'11th' |James Anderson |Lee Valley Park |70 |0 |- |'12th' |Keith Fisher |Osterley Park |69 |0 |- |'13th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |67 |0 |- |'14th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase |64 |0 |- |'15th' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |61 |0 |- |'=16th' |Dave Morrison | West Thurrock Marshes |60 |0 |- |'=16th' |Tom Smith |Osterley Park |60 |0 |- |'18th' |Jonathan Lethbridge |Wanstead Park & Flats |57 |0 |- |'19th' |Des McKenzie |Crossness |56 |0 |- |'20th' |James Arquette |Trent Park area |53 |0 |- |'=21st' |John Watson |South Norwood Lake |52 |0 |- |'=21st' |Gary A James |Leyton Flats |52 |0 |- |'=23rd' |Paul Hawkins |Mayesbrook Park |51 |0 |- |'=23rd' |Sean Huggins |Isle of Dogs |51 |0 |- |'=23rd' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |51 |0 |- |'=26th' |Gary A James |East India Dock |50 |0 |- |'=26th' |Nathalie Mahieu |Fulham Reach |50 |0 |- ||'=26th' |Nick Tanner |East India Dock |50 |0 |- |'29th' |Steve Gale |Canon's Farm |49 |0 |- |'30th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |48 |0 |- |'31st' |Reuben Braddock |Hampstead Heath |46 |0 |- |'32nd' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |44 |0 |- |'=33rd' |Michael F |Wandle/Fulham border |42 |0 |- |'=33rd' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |42 |0 |- |'35th' |Steve Gale |Banstead Downs |39 |0 |- |'36th' |Fiona Barclay |Acton and Southfield Parks |36 |0 |- |'=37th' |Oliver Simms |Hampstead Heath |35 |0 |- |'=37th' |David Campbell |Banstead Downs |35 |0 |- |'=39th' |Dave Clark |Dulwich |31 |0 |- |'40th' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |28 |0 |- |'41st' |Reuben Braddock ||Thames - Bankside |27 |0 |- |'=42nd' |Jonathan Lethbridge |Canary Wharf |26 |0 |- |'=42nd' |Steve Gale |Epsom & Walton Downs |26 |0 |- |'44th' |Gavin Hawgood |Thames - Vauxhall |24 |0 |- |'45th' |James Anderson |Hainault Forest CP |22 |0 |- |'46th' |John Watson |Kensington Green |21 |0 |- |'47th' |Alan Lewis |Bankside |20 |0 |- |'=48th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |18 |0 |- |'=48th' |Andrew Self |Thames - Westminster |18 |0 |- |'=50th' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |0 |0 |- |'=50th' |Geoff Barter |Walton Reservoirs & surrounds |0 |0 |- |'=50th' |Roy Woodward |River Lee Country Park |0 |0 |- |'=50th' |Roy Woodward |KGV Reservoir and surrounds |0 |0 |-